


[Podfic] Lullaby

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Cuddles, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Lullaby" by philomythaAuthor's original summary:Steggie is having trouble sleeping.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465049) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:08:06
  * **File Size:** 11 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fz8eTfiAs-hY3o0izJBrzC9qXhiskA-G)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YsSwwVNjy4O9VvCu17aMH1OnVquK1P7V)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Lullaby_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465049)
  * **Author:** [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
